Infliction
by Kaktus Hijau
Summary: Sebuah kenangan pahit yang membuatnya tersingkir dari duniannya membentuk dunia baru yang indah. kedatang masa lalu kembali menakuti dirinya akan luka masa lalu yang pahit. Warning.


**Naruto**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

Cukup! Semua sudah cukup bagi Ino. Dengan menjadi petani bunga yang jauh dari perkotaan yang di penuhi hutan beton yang tingginya mencakar langit sekarang dirinya sudah merasa cukup dengan jauh dari kebusukan disana. Masyarakat di sekitarnya sekarang hidup lebih bersahaja tanpa sinisme yang tiap hari biasa dia dengar dari para tetangganya satu sama lain baik itu masalah sepele atau apapun. Mereka sama tertibnya tetapi lebih memperingati masalah kecil dengan bahasa yang halus dan senyuman dimana-mana bukan wajah kusut yang memijit dahi karena pekerjaan di kantor yang menumpuk juga persaingan prestasi yang ketat. Disini ia lebih bahagia, pengalaman pahitnya membawanya datang kemari dengan modal seadanya ia membeli sedikit lahan untu menanam beberapa jenis bunga dan sekarang ada beberapa lahan yang dia rawat dengan bunga yang lebih beragam walau belum bisa dia dikatakan sukses.

Dengan mobil bak terbuka yang sudah tuanya dia biasa membawa bunganya ke kota untuk di jual disana dan beberapa pesanan beberapa bunga yang sulit di dapat bibitnya, kadang dia menerima penjualan untuk beberapa kantor swsta agar dekorasi ruangan mereka lebih hijau dan sejuk. Ino meruntuki mereka karena menginginkan napas yang sejuk tapi mereka selalu saja membuat dunia semakin pengap dengan pekerjaan yang tidak kenal lelah.

Tindakan berani untuk kembali menjadi petani justru mendapat dukungan lebih dari pemerintah dengan pinjaman-pinjaman modal dengan bunga yang kecil dibandingkan menjadi pegawai di kantor, lahan bunganya sekarang memanjang seperti sabuk (_belt area_) membentuk garis warna-warni.

Tentu saja saat menunggu bunganya tumbuh ia mengisi waktunya dengan memelihara beberapa sapi dan domba. Setidaknya walaupun tidak terbilang sukses ia memberikan sedikit pekerjaan pada tetangganya dan uang yang dia dapat setiap bulannya lebih besar dari gaji pegawai di kantor atau bahkan gaji dia dulu sebelum memutuskan kembali menekuni pekerjaan nenek moyang. Hahaha, Ino tertawa menginagat hal ini merasa dirinya sangat tua jika disandingkan dengan nenek moyang.

**Infliction**

Rambut pirangnya ia ikat tinggi tidak lupa merapikan poninya sebagai stylenya yang sudah melekat sejak lama, dengan setelan ovel all coklat dan kaos putih yang sudah menguning warnanya dengan puas ia memberikan senyuman yang dianggapnya manis sebagai sentuhan akhir pada cerminnya, tentu saja saat dia berbalik dia tidak melihat cerminya mulai retak. Ia memakai sepatu boot tinggi yang terbuat dari karet dengan sedikit mengeluh karena dulu dia sangat gemar sekali mengoleksi sepatu berhak tinggi dan apapun itu yang tingginya lebih dari 5 centimeter sedangkan sekarang koleksinya sudah benar-benar tidak berguna karena bagaimana mungkin ia akan kekebun menengok ternak-tertaknya yang dicintai. Oh, wanita itu mengringis mengunakan kata itu. Setidaknya dia wanita lajang yang mencintai ternak, benar-benar terdengar salah. Tapi desa ini benar-benar sepi dengan pemuda mereka berurbanisasi lebih tertarik dengan pekerjaan di kota yang monoton dalam sektor formal yang diatur jam kerja.

Inuzuka Kiba. Oh jangan pemuda itu, pinta Ino dalam hati. Hanya dia teman sebaya yang usianya benar-benar sebaya, dia adalah teman yang baik baginya dan partner yang hebat. Kiba tersenyum dibalik mobil bak terbuka tua milik Ino. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai mengangkut bunga-bunga mereka ke kota pagi-pagi sekali. Ino mempercayakan mobil kesayangannya itu pada Kiba, dengan menduplikat kuncinya dan memberinya satu.

"Kau butuh liburan?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang tersipu-sipu canggung.

"Kau mau liburan?" Ino kembali bertanya belum menangkap maksud temannya itu.

"Oh ayolah kau sudah hampir 26 tahun sekarang," katanya sambil menutup bak belakang mobil dengan gusar, "aku mau mengajakmu kencan."

"Ap-apa?" Ino kaget mendengarnya jika dipikirka memang sekarang ini ia membutuhkan sedikit liburan, "Kau mendadak sekali, membuatku kaget. Baiklah kapan kau mau mengajakku?" senyumnya terukir lebar di wajahnya.

"Malam ini. Bagaimana?" Kiba melempar-lemparkan kuncinya yang di beri gantungan boneka sapi yang sudah kecoklatan dan benang yang ambrol di beberapa bagian memperlihatkan isi dalam bonekanya yang aneh karena raut wajah sapi itu selalu tersipu-sipu menginginkan sesuatu.

"Kau benar-benar mendadak, bagaimana jika aku memiliki janji lain?" Ino berpura-pura memasang wajah pikir-pikir.

"Oh ayolah aku tahu setiap malam kau hanya bolak-balik memeriksa ternakmu kan?"

"Baiklah, kau selalu tahu semuanya." Ino menyerah.

"Biar paman Jiraiya yang memeriksa ternak nanti malam, dia sangat menyukai rubah yang kelaparan." cengiran Kiba semakin lebar.

"Dia harus pakai senapannya sendiri, aku tidak mau meminjamkan senapanku." Ino berlalu menaiki truknya.

"Ugh! Sangat mengerikan sekali seorang wanita setiap malam membawa senapan." Kiba memansag wajah menyebalkan.

"Kalau tidak suka ya tidak usah." Ino mulai menyalakan mesin tua itu yang menggerung aneh.

"Tidak, siapa bilang aku suka kok sukaaaa sekali."

"Kau coba merayuku?" Ino memundurkan truknya keluar dari halaman rumah, "Jangan Harap!" teriaknya ketika mobilnya mulai maju, sedangkan Kiba hanya terkekeh membayangkan hal yang menyenangkan nati malam.

.

.

.

Ino benar-benar menyangka gaun-gaunya akhirnya terpakai lagi dan sepatunya dia sangat merindukan sepatu-sepatu itu, tapi mungkin karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak memakainya rasanya kembali menyakiti kaki jenjangnya. Sepatu terakhir yang ia gunakan tahun lalu patah karena amblas masuk dalam tanah dan patah tidak juga dengan nasib kakinya yang keseleo, ia mencoba memakai sepatu itu untuk berjalan-jalan di kebun bunganyanya dengan dandanan bak putri dikiranya cantik ternyata dunia memang tidak seindah cerita dongen, Ino kapok memakai sepatu seperti itu kesana belum lagi Kiba yang menolongnya yang terus tertawa sampai sekarang kalau dia mengingatnya. Menurutnya tingkah Ino itu sangat kekanakan dan bodoh.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya memeriksa kembali penampilannya yang sudah cukup casual baginya dan berkata pada cermin, "Kau sudah cantik Ino." Kemudian berbalik dan menenteng tas tangannya. Retakan dicermin kembali bertambah, mungkin besok saat dia bercermin lagi cermin itu akan hancur perpuing-puing.

"Ew," Kiba mengerenyit melihat penampilan Ino yang keluar dari rumahnya, "sudah kuduga kau akan berdandan habis-habisan dan tidak mungkin kita menaiki mobil tua milikmu ini." jari telunjuknya menunjuk mobil kotor bercat coklat dengan model yang sudah ketinggalan jaman.

"Oh." Ino baru sadar selama ini Kiba baru melihatnya berdandan seperti ini hanya dua kali.

"Untung aku meminjam mobil kakak, setidaknya kita tidak akan menjadi pusat perhatian disana."

"Kenapa tidak naik kereta saja?" tanya Ino yang berpikir akan pergi sedikit lebih jauh.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Ah aku pikir kita akan sedikit lebih jauh."

"Oh, aku hanya akan mengajakmu makan malam di hotel yang baru saja dibangun itu." memikirnya jaraknya yang lebih dekat dari stasiun saja membuatnya sedikit ingin mentertawakan Ino yang sudah berpikir muluk.

"Oh, disana baiklah ayo." nadanya sedikit dibuat judes tapi Ino tidak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya untuk melupakan semuanya dan mereuni kembali kehidupannya dulu.

Deru mobil ini lebih lembut dari mobilnya yang termasuk mobil lama, terkadang kalau sudah siang dia memasuki kawasan perkotaan selalu saja ditegur polisi karena asap mobilnya yang berlebihan. Ino bukan pecinta otomotif dan memang tidak mengerti apapun soal mobil dia hanya berpikir mobilnya baik-baik saja tapi setelah pulang Kiba memperbaikinya karena rupanya ada yang salah dan asapnya kembali normal.

"Apa aku mengganti mobilku saja?" Kiba menoleh kaget karena Ino sejak tadi diam saja, "Lagi pula masa gunanya sudah habis jika kau terkena tilang sungguh akan sangat merepotkan.

"Hei," protes Kiba, "kau yang lebih sering kena tilang." Lalu ia menggerutu soal tilang dari sudut bibirnya, "Akan ku temani kau memilih mobil." tawarnya mulai memasuki halaman hotel dengan tulisan 'Uchiha' yang menyala-nyala merusak pemandangan desa.

"Terimaksih, kau selalu menolongku."

.

.

.

Rupanya hotel itu cukup populer dengan penuhnya tempat parkir,Kiba dan Ino mendapatkan tempat parkir di basement yang cukup jauh dari pintu masuk. Ino menyimpulkan ada pesta yang sedang diadakan di dalam sana, bahkan gilanya Kiba menawarkan makan gratis dan menyelundup kesana sebelum Ino memukul kepalanya keras dan mengingatkan ini kencan yang jarang terjadi dan mengancam Kiba untuk tidak akan melakukannya.

"Anda memiliki undangan?" tanya seorang resepsionis yang duduk dengan meja yang alasnya menutupi sampai bawah.

"Tidak, kami hanya akan makan biasa saja." Kiba menjawab terdengar seolah dia memaksa masuk untuk makan gratis.

"Maaf tuan restoran kami sedang digunakan untuk acara pembukaan hotel ini sampai tengah malam." jawab resepsionis itu sopan.

"Bukannya pesta diadaakan di Hall atau hotel ini tidak memiliki aula?" sindir Ino sinis yang kesal.

"Maaf aula kami juga sedang diadakan upacara pernikahan." mendengar kata pernikahan keduanya langsung bersemu merah, entah kenapa.

"Mereka kenalanku." suara rendah dengan intonasi angkuh dan datar yang sangat familiar di telingga Ino dulu, resepsionis pun tersipu malu karena hari pertamanya bekerja seperti sudah terkena teguran karena intonasi orang yang ada di belakang mereka. Kiba membalikan badan untuk mengenali siapa orang itu, tapi dengan cepat Ino menyelipkan tanganya pada Kiba dan mengandengkan kuat-kuat seolah Kiba akan lepas.

"Maaf kami tak mengenal anda?" tanya Kiba tetap memiliki harga diri untuk tidak masuk setelah diusir.

"Kenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke." ingatan Kiba melayang mengingat nama hotel ini, "Sepertinya aku mengenal pasanganmu makannya aku mengajakmu masuk dalam pestaku." ucapnya penuh keramahan palsu.

"Ino kau mengenalnya?" Kiba bertanya pada Ino yang terdunduk dalam dan menganguk.

"Lama tidak bertemu Yamanaka Ino." sapanya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa juga tuan Uchiha." Ino berbalik dan tersenyum getir tanpa menatap manik hitam yang khas Uchiha.

Ino dan Kiba akhirnya masuk dan bercelingak-celinguk kebingungan karena sepertinya setiap orang saling mengenal. Untuk mereka berdua dan akhirnya duduk setelah puas mengambil kudapan yang di sediakan dan mimuman yang ada disamping kudapan. Saat duduk mereka ditawari beberapa menu makan malam ternyata pesta ini tidak melupakan tempatnya sebagai restoran. Ino memeilih menu yang sama dengan yang dipilih Kiba.

"Kalau aku menikah nanti aku tidak mau menikah disini." Kiba membuka kembali pembicaraan dengan tema yang salah, Ino sudah berkali-kali merona mendengar kata pernikahan. Seharusnya umur segitu Ino dan Kiba memang harusnya menikah, tapi mereka hanya teman Ino tidak tahu dengan siapa Kiba membicara pernikahannya nanti.

"Ya, aku juga." balas Ino yang memang benar-benar tidak berniat kembali lagi menginjakan kakinya di hotel ini, "Aku akan menikah di kantor desa saja."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." tandas Kiba tersenyum lebar ketika pesanan mereka datang.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke yang terpaut tidak jauh dari umurnya membuatnya mendambakan lebih dari siapapun apalagi dengan posisinya yang setaip hari selalu berinteraksi sebagai sekertaris kantornya. Ino hanya menjadi sekertaris kantornya saja sedangkan Uchiah bungsu itu juga memilik sekertris pribadi atau sebagai orang kepercayaannya, Uzumaki Naruto. Orang itu memang jauh lebih ramah dari atasannya dan selalu saja menggodanya ketika mereka bertemu membicarakan pekerjaan. Ino tak pernah menyangkal ia mengharapkan Uchiha Sasuke walaupun ia tahu hanya harapan karena pada kenyataannya pasti tidak menyenangkan memiliki suami yang dingin dan selalu memikirkan pekerjaannya dan ia selalu mengingatnya adalah dia sudah bertunangan dengan Haruno Sakura artis papan atas yang ratingnya selalu tinggi dan penggemarnya yang segudang. Mereka mengelu-elukan pasangan sempura mereka antara Haruno dan Uchiha, Ino hanya bisa meringis bagaimana aksi penggemarnya kekita nama Haruno disingkirkan oleh Yamanaka, pasti menakutkan sekali. Ino tidak pernah mengeluh jika Sakura datang ke kantornya untuk menemui Sasuke karena ia pantas mendapat penggemar yang banyak karena Ino merasa dia tidak sesombong artis yang baru saja memulai debutnya.

"Kau percaya aku dulu pun begitu." kata Sakura membicarakan kesombongan artis-artis sekarang saat menunggu Sasuke yang masih dalam perjalanan kekantornya bersama Naruto.

"Yah, aku orang yang percaya-percaya saja karena semuanya mungkin terjadi." ucap Ino menutup berkasnya dan waktunya meladeni Sakura bergosip.

"Termasuk jika aku putus dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sendu.

"Em, maaf apa kau sedang memiliki masalah dengannya?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

"Tidak!" jawab Sakura kelewat keras, "i-itu juga termasuk kemungkinan kan?" dia menutupi kesedihannya dengan senyuman ceria yang benar-benar professional dan menipu Ino saat itu.

Keduanya datang dengan tatapan takjub yang berlebihan dari para karyawati bahkan beberapa karyawan walupun beberapa menatapnya dengan iri. Sasuke memberi isyarat agar Sakura masuk dan Naruto tetap diluar. Naruto sedikit mengeluh dan langsung nyengir lebar ketika melihat Ino tanpa permisi dia duduk di kursi yang Sakura tarik dari meja lain untuk duduk denganya.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Ino yang mau-tak-mau merona jika dipandang seperti itu.

"Aku hanya senang melihatmu setelah perkerjaan yang melelahkan rasanya seperti pemandangan yang menenangkan." Naruto meletakan tangannya di meja untuk menopang dagunya agar terus menatap Ino.

"Jangan menggodaku!" Ino merasa tak nyaman dipandangi seperti itu.

"Kapan-kapan kita pergi ken…" pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka sedikit keras, Sakura keluar dengan wajah sedih yang tak dapat di tutupnya lagi. Sakura sempat melemparkan cengiran seolah berkata aku tidak apa-apa pada Ino. Ino hendak berdiri menghibur Sakura walaupun ia tidak tahu apa masalahnya tapi Ino menganggap Sakura teman yang baik. Terlambat, Naruto sudah lebih dulu berdiri dan mengejar wanita dengan rambut manis itu.

Kepergian Naruto yang menyusul Sakura entah kemana justru berdampak buruk pada Ino yang terkena emosi Sasuke. Sasuke memberinya banyak pekerjaan dan semua yang dia kerjaan selalu salah sehingga berkali-kali Ino mengerjakan tugas yang sama sampai yang tak masuk akal. Kadang seharian itu Sasuke menumpahkan kopinya dengan sengaja dan memanggil Ino untuk membersihkannya, dia tidak mau cleaning service datang atau siapapun yang membersihkannya. Kekanak-kanakan pikir Ino sebal yang sampai larut malam ia masih mengerjakan tuganya dan Sasuke masih terus bertinggah. Ino benar-benar berdoa Naruto segera kembali atau kalau tidak dia bisa mati karena Sasuke seperti membunuhnya pelahan-lahan.

"Ino kopi ini terlalu pahit cepat buatkan yang baru atau kalau tidak aku tumpahkan lagi!" teriaknya yang menggema karena kantor sudah sepi. Sudah jam setengah sebelas malam dia belum bisa pulang karena bosnya yang patah hati itu.

Ino masuk masuk untuk mengambil cangkir kopinya agar tidak ditumpahkan lagi dengan sengaja. "Apa Naruto tidak kembali kesini lagi?" tanya Ino memberanikan diri untuk mencari tahu karena ia sudah muak. Dengan gerak kalem Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya yang tadi menghadap ke jendela dia berjalan mendekat tanganya meraih tempat pena emasnya kemudian melemparkan kearah lemari perpintu kaca yang isinya buku-buku tentang perekonomian dan perbankan. Ino sedikit gemetaran melihat kejadian itu dan tubuhnya seolah mengekerut kecil.

"Dia tidak akan kembali lagi selama-lamanya." desis Sasuke penuh racun dan kemarahan, "Kau sudah muak? Tidak usah membuatkan ku kopi lagi."

Ino segera keluar dan kembali kemeja kompuernya ingin cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya itu dan pulang. Ia gemetar ketakutan ia sudah tahu tempramen Sasuke tapi ia tidak pernah semarah ini. Matanya melirik kerah cangkir kopi yang sudah dua puluh delan kali ia ganti dengan takaran kopi yang bebeda-beda ia tahu Sasuke tidak meminumnya sama sekali karena sempat ia mengerjai bosnya itu dengan menganti gula dengan garam tapi sasuke tidak mengetahui sama sekali hal itu berarti dia tidak merasakannya setetespun awalnya Ino kesal tapi sekarang Ino bersyukur Sasuke tidak mengetahui ulahnya itu atau dia akan dipecat saat itu juga.

.

.

.

"Dari mana kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kiba saat hampir sampai.

"Dia atasanku dulu." jawab Ino singkat dengan nada yang memperingatkan kalau dia tak mau ditanyai lagi.

Mobil Kiba berhenti tepat depan rumah Ino, Kiba dengan gentle membukakan pintu untuk Ino diiringi senyuman manis Ino yang kesenangan. Rasanya ini kencan paling manis walaupun dengan sedikit gangguan. Dia tetap senang bahkan benar-benar senang mengharapkan kembali kehidupan cintanya yang sudah lama dilupakan. Dari balik pagar tanaman rumahnya ia melambaikan tangan dan memperhatiakn mobil Kiba yang pergi, bahkan Ino merasa Kiba memperlambat laju mobilnya sedikit berlebihan sampai Ino memberikan pelototan yang mengerikan kearah mobil itu. Ino tahu Kiba melihatnya dari kaca spion dan terkekeh melihat wajahnya yang aneh saat melotot, Ino menyesal telah melotot pada akhirnya.

Baru saja Ino akan masuk deru halus mobil yang mesinnya terdengar sekali sudah tahu kalau itu sangat mahal, Ino menolak segala dugaan yang datang padanya. Gebrakan suaru pintu mobil itu ditutup membuat Ino sekarang merasa menyesal memperhatikan mobil Kiba sebelum pulang tadi dan tidak segera masuk kedalam rumah.

"Mimpi buruk." bisik Ino pada pintu rumahnya mencoba meyakinkan kalau ini mimpi indah yang menjadi buruk maka ia akan bangun pada tempat tidurnya sekarang.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkanku masuk setelah ku persilahkan kau dengan pacarmu itu masuk dalam pestaku." suara itu terdengar seperti sedang menagih utang.

"Maaf tapi ini sudah malam sangat tidak sopan sekali jika bertamu jam segini." jawab Ino tetap tidak mau menghampiri tamunya yang berada diluar pagar.

"Kau juga tidak sopan aku jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk menjengukmu." jawabnya tidak suka menunggu dan akhirnya dia masuk melewati pagar tak berpintu yang terbuat dari tamanan anak nakal yang sangat terarawat.

"Ah!" Ino panik ketika orang itu terus memperkecil jarak antara mereka, "Bailah silahkan masuk." Mau tidak mau Ino membukakan pintu untuknya saat orang itu lima langkah lagi sampai dihadapannya.

Seringai licik pria itu terukir ketika memasuki ruang tamu yang terbuat dari kayu bergaya rumah kayu yang semi permanen. Ruangan yang hangat dan indah sofa yang empuk walaupun ia tahu sofa ini tidak mahal, di tengah meja diletakan pot berisi bunga berwarna pink tua. Ino muncul menyuguhkan teh panas dengan tekonya dan toples gulanya.

"Kau menyuruhku menakar sendiri gulanya?" tanya orang itu geli. Ino benar-benar kapok membuatkannya kopi dan malas menakarkan gula yang benar-benar tidak tahu takaran gula orang itu lagi pula sekarang dia bukan bawahannya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu takaran gulamu." jawab Ino sejujurnya.

"Mengapa tidak menebak saja?" pria itu kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah Ino yang merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa maksud Sasuke-sama kemari?" Ino berbicara dengan formal.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu formal…" Sasuke menuangkan gulanya dan mengangkat gelas tehnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Kemejanya sudah tidak berdasi, kancing pertamanya sudah terbuka dan jasnya sudah kusut dibagian lengan karena ditarik keatas.

"Kalau begitu…"

"Kau pernah menyukaiku?" tanyanya memotong kalimat Ino, Ino memandangnya dengan heran ia tahu dulu ia termasuk sekertaris yang genit banyak teman-teman sekantornya yang membicarakan kegenitanya tapi ia berani bersumpah ia tidak benar-benar melakukan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh dulu." jawab Ino dingin penuh dendam orang itulah yang membuatnya muak dengan kehidupannya dulu dan tersingkir sampai kesini, "Aku tak tahu kalau hotel itu milik Uchiha, kalau kau tahu dari awal aku tidak akan pernah datang dan memilih makan malam dirumah sambil menonton TV."

"Siapa dia?" nadanya sangat protektif seolah tidak rela Ino tidak boleh dekat dengannya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Teh mu sudah habis sekarang pulanglah." usir Ino tidak peduli seberapa besar pengaruh orang itu.

"Masih ada satu teko lagi." Ino benar-benar menyesal membawa teko itu ke ruang tamu sekarang, dengan sabar Ino mulai menghabiskan tehnya dan hendak menuangkannya kembali belum sempat tangannya menyentuh gagang teko dengan cepat tangan lain merebutnya.

"Teh ini untuk tamu bukan?" dengan santainya ia menjauhkan dari jangkauan Ino dan menyesap teh dengan amat pelan.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari?" desis Ino bertanya dengan penuh rasa marah yang ia tahan

Setelah tetes terakhir ditekonya akhirnya Uchiha itu membuka mulutnya, "Aku minta maaf." Kemudian pria itu berdiri dan pergi tanpa menunggu diusir kembali oleh sang pemilik rumah.

.

.

.

Tugasnya kini sudah selasai dia mengetuk pintu atasannya sambil melirik arloji di tangannya, pukul satu. Hari ini sepertinya ia menginap dihotel saja dekat sini karena apartemennya yang cukup jauh, belum lagi kriminal yang suka berkeliaran dimalam hari. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam Ino masuk tanpa permisi, ia melihat Bos-nya sudah tidur dengan kaki yang terangkat di meja dan botol-botol minuman keras di sampingnya. Ino sedikit prihatin dengan keadaanya, baru saja pulang dari pekerjaan berat langsung disuguhi kisah cinta yang pahit. Sejak tadi mengerjakan tugas laporannya yang seharusnya deadline dua minggu lagi itu mendapatkan kesimpulan Sakura dan Naruto memiliki hubungan.

Pelahan tanpa suara Ino meletakan map-mapnya di ujung meja. Membersihkan botol-botol minuman yang berbau menyengat dari meja Sasuke dan mengambil selimut dari pantry. Saat ia kembali posisi tidur bosnya masih sama ia tidak mau lebih repot lagi dengan memindahkannya kesofa, dengan lembut ia menyelimutinya.

'Tampan dan sukses tapi bukan tipeku yang sesungguhnya.' saat Ino memperhatikan wajahnya tertidur dengan dengkuran halus yang sempurna.

Ino kaget saat akan berbalik pergi tangannga terasa tersangut sesuatu. Sasuke sudah bangun dengan mata yang merah karena mabuk. Senyumannya sangat menakutkan bagi Ino, tangannya ditarik lebih mendekat lagi padanya. Bau alcohol tercium dari napasnya. Seperti kerasukan tangan Sasuke yang sejajar dengan bokong Ino yang sedang berdiri mulai bergerak nakal menyentuhnya. Sotak Ino marah dan mendang ujung kursi bosnya yang berada antar selangkangn Sasuke. Kursi itu mundur dengan halus karena beroda dibagian kakinya. Cepat-cepat Ino menuju pintu yang mulai terasa jauh sekali.

"Kau hampir melukai benda berhargaku." desis suara dari tengkuk Ino, tangannya sudah dicekal lagi oleh Sasuke di belakang.

"Kau berlaku kurang ajar aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi!" bentak Ino tak surut.

"Kau pikir sampai mana kekuasaan Uchiha ini." kalimat ini membuat Ino kembali berpikir dan mulai meronta memberontak merasa dalam bahaya, "Kenapa kau begitu Sakura? Aku sudah meminta maaf atas semua salah ku yang dulu tapi mengapa kau memilih si brengsek itu?" Ino tahu sekarang Sasuke mengiranya Sakura. Sentuhannya sangat halus di bandingkan yang tadi tapi cengkramnya semakin kuat membuat Ino berteriak kesakitan.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sasuke melempar Ino ke pojok ruangan dekat lemari yang ia lempar dengan tempat pena. Kacanya masih berceceran karena Sasuke tidak mau ada cleaning service yang masuk lagi pula para cleaning service sudah pulang semua saat itu. Tanganya berdarah terkena serpihan kaca yang kecil-kecil, sayangnya tidak ada pecahan kaca yang sucup besar untuk dijadikan senjata. Sasuke manariknya lagi memberikan pandangan khawatir pada tangan Ino, tapi Ino tidak sudi tangannya disentuh lama-lama.

Kesal Sasuke mendorong Ino kemejanya, map-map hasil perjuangannya jatuh berantakan. Sasuke dengan kasar mulai merobek kemeja kerja Ino dan menarik branya lepas. Ino berteriak meminta tolong di tengah keheningan malam di kantor. Ino mulai menangis tangannya teralu sakit untuk melawan karena luka terkna kaca tadi posisinya benar-benar sudah dikunci.

Sasuke mengigit lehernya kasar memberi bekas luka lain lagi di pangkal leher Ino. Tangannya mulai masuk kedalam rok pendek Ino, ia menyesal memakai rok hari Ini karena tadi pagi sempat ia bingung memilih antara rok dan celana.

"Ku mohon aku bukan Sakura." mohon Ino dalam sela tangisnya.

Sasuke tidak mengubrisnya semakin berani menarik turun celana dalam Ino dan merobeknya. Tidak puas ia merobek juga rok mini yang terasa mudah sekali dirobeknya karena tenaganya yang seprti kerasukan. Telinga Ino mendengar tanda bahaya berupa desitan rel sleting yang di turunkan.

"Tolong!" teriak Ino mengumpulkan sisa tenaga dan berontak kembali.

"Tidak aka nada yang menolongmu, kalaupun ada mereka tidak akan berani." Setelah kalimat itu selesai Ino menangis sejadinya, merasakan sesuatu menempel pada kewanitaanya. Jijik, merasa ingin muntah dan ingin mati saja, Ino hanya bisa menangis.

Brak

Pintu jati itu terbuka sangat lebar mengambarkan sosok Naruto yang berdiri terengah-engah diambangnya. Dia langsung berlari melepaskan Sasuke dari Ino, ia merasa terlambat sekali tangan Ino berdarah juga ada darah yang yang turun melalui pahanya kemudian turun melewati betis dan tulang kering Ino. Bagian bawah Ino benar-benar tidak tertutupi apapun.

Dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan jas den kemejanya untuk Ino, dia hanya terbalut kaos singlet saja maju menghajar Uchiha yang lupa akan keangkuhan dan sopan satun Uchiha yang yang begitu tinggi di depan bawahannya. Pelipis, bibir dan hidunganya berdarah. Sasuke tidak melawan saat Naruto memukulnya dengan keras untuk yang terakhir mematahkan hidungnya. Naruto tahu Ino tidak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah katapun apalagi berjalan ia pun menggendongnya.

Telinga Ino masih berfungsi walaupun otaknya mulai mematikan semua system saraf dan indra perasanya, ia mendengan teriakan Sakura yang menggema keseluruh ruangan. Ino tidak paham dengan teriakan itu, apa Sakura khawatir dengan tunangannya yang wajah tampannya kini hancur atau karena hal lain. Tapi detik berikutnya dia mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada yang begitu cemas. Sakura memang baik kemudian dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Paginya Ino membuka pintunya kerena suara berisik saat Kiba menaik-naikan hasil ternaknya. Ino tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang terlihat keberatan mebawa dua kaleng susu. Kiba melihatnya tersenyum dan membalas senyumannya sambil melambaikan tangannya dan mendekat.

"Wah-wah, apa kau tidak bisa tidur setelah kita kencan tadi malam?" tanyanya mendekatkan wajahnya agar lebih jelas lagi melihat kantung hitam di mata Ino. Sebenarnya Ino ingin menyangkal karena seseorang baru pulang dua setengah jam yang lalu karena bertamu yang tidak tahu waktu.

"Kau juga sama." balas Ino melihat kantung hitam juga di bawah mata Kiba.

"Dengan alasan yang sama." balas Kiba mengacak rambut Ino yang memang belum disisir.

"Tidak mungkin." tandas Ino kerkikik, karena memang tidak mungkin.

"Aku sudah bicara pada ayahku tadi malam setelah pulang dari hotel, dia setuju aku menikah di gedung desa." kata Kiba semangat.

"Oh," Ino tampak kecewa, "kapan kau akan menikah memangnya?" tanya Ino dengan suara parau.

"Entahlah aku belum membicarakan hal ini dengannya." jawabnya dengan nada yang senang sekali melihat ekspresi Ino.

"Memang siapa pengantin wanitanya?" petanyaan yang ditunggu-tunggu Kiba.

"Hm…" Kiba pura-pura berpikir, "kalau kau bagaimana? Apa kau mau menjadi pengantin wanitaku?" entahlah kalimat macam apa yang Kiba bicarakan, otak Ino berjalan lambat sekali pagi itu. Bahkan Matahari pun belum keluar sepenuhnya.

"Ap-apa?" Ino ingin membuktikan pendengarannya masih baik atau tidak.

"Ya, kau mau tidak menjadi pengantiku? Kalau tidak aku akan sedih sekali dan menunggu tahun berikutnya agar kau akhirnya mau." alis Kiba terangkat meminta jawaban.

"Bahkan kau belum pernah bilang cinta dan sekarang kau memintaku menjadi pengantinku?" Ino masih terlalu kaget.

"Kalau begitu dengarkan Baik-baik." Kiba mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingga Ino. "Aku mencintaimu." bisiknya menyenangkan.

"Sepertinya aku juga." balas Ino terkikik di telinga Kiba.

"Baiklah aku akan mengangkut ini dulu." kakinya menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan menarik pintu truknya.

"Hati-hati!" teriak Ino melambaikan tangannya, "Pastikan bulan depan kau masih utuh!"

"Baiklah bulan depan!" balas Kiba kemudian dengan tiba-tiba menginjak remnya, "Apa kau yakin bulan depan? Baiklah!"

"Astaga lamaran macam apa ini?" Ino menepuk dahinya sambil tertawa geli.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura duduk berjajar bersiap menjelaskan sesuatu. Tapi Ino belum bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sakura." Keluh Ino yang samar-samar dalam pandangannya melihat rambut perwarna merah muda.

"Ino." balas Sakura membantunya bangkit, setelah beberapa menit menunggu kesadaran Ino pulih semua akhirnya Naruto angakat bicara.

Sasuke bukanlah dewa yang selamanya baik seperti yang di beritakan publik, pemain sejati membuat Sakura muak dengan tingkahnya tapi ia sangat menjagga sekali wibawanya dengan tidak bermain dengan bawahannya dan untung selalu ada Naruto yang ia tahu sejak dulu menyukainya sampai ia rela bertahan dengan kelakuan buruk Sasuke saat mabuk. Sampai pada titik akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya walaupun Sakura tahu Sasuke memang benar-benar mencintainya tapi dia sudah sampai batas kesabarannya.

Siang tadi Sakura pergi tanpa pamit dan Naruto bersamanya. Hampir saja mereka meninggalkan negara itu hari ini kalau tidak ingat Ino pasti akan menjadi pelampiasan amarah Sasuke. Naruto langsung berlari masuk setelah taksi yang mereka tumpangi sampai depan kantor pusat Uchiha. Satpam mengenalinya sebagai sekertaris pribadi Sasuke yang tentu saj dapat keluar masuk kapan saja dan Sakura sebagai kekasih atasan mereka. Tapi tampaknya semuanya dalam keadaan tidak baik. Naruto langsung menaiki tangga darurat karena lift sudah dimatikan.

"Aku kaget sekali melihatmu." Naruto tertunduk dalam merasa sangat bersalah sekali pada Ino.

"Itu…" Ino akan sangat berbohong sekali jika dia berkata tidak apa-apa. Ino menangis sejadinya, Sakura beranjak duduk ke tepian tempat tidur dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan kami semuanya karena kami." Sakura ikut menangis bersama Ino. Naruto menggenggam tangan Ino memberi semangat.

Besoknya Ino diantar Sakura dan Naruto mencari tempat baru untuk kehidupan barunya. Mereka membatunya dalam masalah keuangan yang saat itu ia pergi tanpa apapun selain barang-barangnya dan uang tunai yang tidak akan cukup. Rumah itu pemberian mereka.

"Hai, tetangga baru." sapa seorang pemuda yang memanggil mereka tetangga walaupun jarak antar rumah sejauh lima meter dan yang mereka ke tahui tadi dia adalah anak kepala desa yang rumahnya cukup jauh dari sini, "Jadi kalian semua akan tinggal disini?"

"Tidak hanya dia." jawab Sakura dengan lembut, pemuda itu menganga melihat artis terkenal itu sekarang ada di hadapannya langsung.

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba." saat Sakura akan memperkenalkan diri Kiba langsung menyambar, "Aku tahu siapa kau."

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki." Katanya senang merasa cocok dengan Kiba tapi sedikit jengkel karena tatapan pemuda itu pada Sakura, "Dan dia Ino, dia yang akan tinggal disini." Ino hanya tersenyum lemah dengan bibir pucatnya.

"Aku akan membantumu Ino jangan sungkan nanti." Katanya kelewat semangat.

"Terimakasih."

**The End**


End file.
